Sonic's Parenting 101
by victoria.papola.5
Summary: After a fight with Eggman Sonic yells at Amy for not listening. Amy gets upset and runs off and refuges to listen to his apologizes. Will anything bring these two hedgehogs back together? (Sonamy)
1. Chapter 1

**Another sonamy story! **

**Ages- **

**Sonic- 20 **

**Amy- 19 **

**Tails- 15 **

**Cream- 13 **

**Knuckles- 22 **

**Tikal- 21 **

**Shadow- 20 **

**Rouge- 20 **

**Bella- ? **

**Chapter One- Worst Then a Battle **

My oven timer rang. I quickly got up from my couch and went to the oven and pulled out the pumpkin pie I had made. It smelled amazing. I placed it on the window to cool. That's when something caught my eye. A large cloud of smoke was in the air near Station Square. I didn't take long for me to figure out what was going on. With a sigh I grabbed my Piko Piko Hammer and headed out.

* * *

"Shadow! To your right!" I shouted. Shadow punched the robot that was sneaking up on his right.

"Is it just me or are these robots more…?"

"Stronger?" I finished.

"I was going to say put together but I think we are on the same page." Shadow said. I sighed and kicked another robot. Today started off as any normal day until Eggman's robots attacked. Beening the hero I sprained into action and called Tails. Tails came a few minutes later with Knuckles. Shadow and Rouge joined a little while later. Don't even ask me how they got here in the first place because honestly I don't know. The fight was going on pretty well except I hadn't seen Egghead yet. I turned on my communicator.

"Hey Tails! Have you seen Egghead anywhere?" I asked. Tails's sigh sounded like static.

"No bro. Not yet. WAIT!" He suddenly cried.

"What is it?" I asked concerned. Tails may be 15 now but I still worry about him sometimes.

"On Main Street! Eggman is there! Amy is fighting him! Knuckles, Rouge, Tikal, and Cream are with her though but it looks like they need back up and fast!" Tails shouted. I nodded.

"Okay Tails." I said. I turned towards Shadow. "Think you can hold them off?" I asked with a smirk. Shadow smirked back.

"Can you run the speed of light?" He asked as he punched another robot. I jumped over another line of robots and headed towards Main Street. Shadow and I had gotten really close during the past few years. I raced down Main Street in time to find Amy, Cream, and Tikal in a cage that Eggman had built. Knuckles was trying to get to them but a bunch of Eggman's robots were holding him back.

"GUYS!" I shouted.

"SONIC!" Cream cried back with a hint of tears. Amy pulled Cream into a hug to try and calm her down. Eggman laughed.

"If you want your friends back you have to come and get them!" Eggman shouted as he flew off with the cage. I growled and launched myself at the cage but a robot came and hit me in the chest, knocking me to the ground. Soon robots were hitting me left and right.

"Sonic!" Tails cried. I looked up to see Tails coming towards me in the X-Tornado with Shadow and Knuckles sitting on the wings. Rouge was flying right beside them. Tails fired at the robots giving me enough time to jump onto one of the wings with Shadow. As soon as I was clear of the robots Knuckles passed me a ring.

"Sonic, catch!" He shouted. I caught the ring in my fist and spin dash through the rest of the robots. Robot pieces lay everywhere along Station Square. Tails landed the X- Tornado and got out, along with everyone else. A news report came through the wreckage and shoved a microphone in my face.

"Another amazing victory by Sonic and friends. Tell me Sonic. What are you planning to do now?" The new reporter asked. I frowned and pushed the microphone away.

"I'm going to go rescue my friends." I replied before speeding away.

* * *

I reached Eggman's base in a matter of minutes. The place of course was crawling with robots of different sizes. I smiled. Nothing that I couldn't handle. Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge caught up to me a little bit afterwards.

"Dude, you shouldn't take off like that." Knuckles said. I shrugged and looked back at the entrance.

"How are we going to get in?" I asked.

"I suggest the force in tactic." Shadow said. I nodded.

"Alright then. We all go in on the count of three. When we get inside search for Amy and the others. Tails, you stay out here so we can make a quick getaway because I had enough of Egghead for today." I said. Tails nodded but he didn't look happy that he was beening left behind. He knew he shouldn't argue with his older brother. "1…2…3!" I shouted. We all rushed at the entrance. Different robots came flying at us. I dodged and ducked till I reached the door. Rogue passed me another ring and I used it to break the door down. Once we were in we began searching. I found the cage in the west wing of Eggman's base.

"Guys!" I shouted as I raced towards them. Amy looked up and smiled.

"What took you so long?" She asked. "What happened to beening the fastest thing alive?" Amy joked. I smiled back.

"Well you know. A hero needs a break from the action for at least a minute or so." I said. Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow came running in.

"You found them." Shadow said. I nodded.

"Yea. Now we need to find a way to open the cage." I said. Tikal pointed to a lever on the south wall.

"That opened the cage door." She said. Knuckles ran over to it and flipped it up. The cage door popped open. Amy rushed at me, like I expected her to and gripped me in one of her death hugs.

"Amy, do you mind letting go?!" I yelped but Amy only hugged me tighter.

"OH SONIC! I KNEW YOU'LL COME!" Amy shouted. Suddenly we all hear a laugh and not just any laugh. A laugh we all know too well.

"Eggman." I growled. Sure enough Eggman came down on his floating chair.

"Sonic, how good to see you again." He said with a smirk. I frowned.

"So sorry that I can't say the same." I replied. Eggman laughed again.

"HOHOHO! Do you really think this is over?! Robot X 275! Destroy them!" Eggman shouted. A giant, metal robot with claws for hands flew in.

"Crap!" Knuckles shouted. The robot turned and fired a missile at me. Thinking quickly I grabbed Amy and jumped out of the way just in time. The missile exploded sending piece of metal everywhere. I placed Amy down beside Rouge.

"Rouge, get everyone out of here! Shadow, Knuckles, and I will hold them off!" I shouted. Rouge nodded and grabbed hold of Cream.

"Let's move guys!" Rouge shouted. Cream and Tikal followed but Amy stayed where she was.

"Amy move!" I shouted.

"But…you could get hurt!" She shouted back. I grabbed her wrist.

"And so can you now go!" I yelled. Amy seemed to get the massage and raced after Rouge and the others. Now knowing Amy and the others were safe I turned back to the robot. Shadow was sending Chaos Spears after Chaos Spears while Knuckles attacked it from behind but none of the attacks were doing anything. The robot turned and grabbed Knuckles it one of its hands and slammed him into a wall.

"KNUCKLES!" I shouted. The robot turned to Shadow. "Shadow! Get out of the way!" Shadow ducked it time but he dropped the red Chaos Emerald he was holding. I dove for it but Eggman's robot stopped me. Suddenly I hear Amy shout.

"SONIC, CATCH!" I turned to see Amy running towards me with a ring in her hand.

"NO AMY!" I cried. Too late. The robot had already shot one of its claws at Amy.

"AHHHH!" Amy screamed. She dropped the ring and it fell to the floor. Thinking fast I scooped up the ring and spin dash through the robot.

"NO!" Eggman shouted as his robot released Amy. I grabbed her before she hit the ground. Once she was on the ground I turned towards her.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"I've came to help." Amy said.

"No you're not! Amy, get out of here before…!" While I was talking to Amy Eggman pressed the self-destruct button on the robot.

"Bye-Bye!" He said with an evil smirk before leaving. I gritted my teeth.

_ "Great."_ I thought.

"Faker!" Shadow shouted. I turned to see Shadow standing over Knuckles.

"He's out cold!" He shouted.

"Dam it!" I yelled. I looked over at Amy, who looked terrified. "Come on!" I shouted. My voice seemed to snap Amy out of her terrified state.

"Wait! I got an idea." She said. Before I could stop her she raced towards the robot.

"AMY!" I screamed. The robot's countdown clock was at 10 seconds. Why the hell was she going near it?!

**10…9…8…**

I was about to run after her but Shadow called over to me.

"Faker! We need to go!" He yelled.

"We can't without Amy!" I yelled back.

**7...6...5...4...** I ran in the direction I last saw her.

**3…2…**

The robot's voice stopped. I had no idea why. Then I saw Amy. She was standing behind the robot with the red Chaos Emerald in one hand and her hammer in the other. The robot was tipped over so it was on its stomach and the back of it was opened to expose all of its wiring. She giggled when she saw my disbelief look.

"I grabbed the Chaos Emerald and used it to overload its system." She explained. "I…" Before she let out another word and ran towards her and stopped in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" I yelled. "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT YOUR PLAN WAS GOING TO WORK?!"

"I…I didn't." She stammered.

"EXACTLY! YOU DON'T THINK THINGS THROUGH! IF YOUR PLAN DIDN'T WORK THEN SHADOW, KNUCKLES, YOU, AND I WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW! ALL WE HAD TO DO WAS GET OUT OF HERE BUT NO! YOU HAD TO COME IN WHEN I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY AND THEN WHEN WE ARE READY TO GO YOU RACE OFF AGAIN!"

"Sonic, I…" She began to say.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT AMY! YOU NEED TO LEARN TO STAY OUT OF THE WAY WHEN WERE FIGHTING! YOU'RE TOO WEAK!" I yelled. I saw tears swell up in Amy's eyes and realized that I have gone too far.

"FINE THEN YOU JERK! I SEE HOW IT IS!" Amy turned and ran off before I could go after her Shadow called over to me again.

"Faker, a little help?" He asked. I turned to see that Shadow was trying to drag Knuckles. I ran up and took the other side of him.

"I heard what you say to Rose back there and if my hands weren't full I would slap you right now." He said. I sighed.

"I know that was a bit harsh but…"

"But nothing faker. You had no right to say that to her. If it wasn't for her the place would have blown up and we'll be busy trying to escape a falling building. I still can't believe she learned how to use a Chaos Emerald." Shadow said. I thought back to what she was about to tell me before I had interrupted her.

_"I grabbed the Chaos Emerald and used it to overload its system." She explained. "I…"_ I shook my head as I dragged Knuckles out of the base. This was worse than any other battle I've been through. I might as well have taken a knife and stab Amy right in the heart. Shadow was right. I need to go find Amy and apologize.

**Me- Is it good?**


	2. BAD NEWS!

Okay guys, I have some bad news. My brother did something to our computer which caused it to delete all of my stories. So basically I don't have any chapters for any of my stories so getting any new chapters up for any of my stories is going to take a while so I better not see any comments about how long I'm taking because I gotten pretty far. This also goes for all of my stories. I know. It sucks but what are you going to do. 


End file.
